memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jem'Hadar battle cruiser
]] The Jem'Hadar battle cruiser was a large battleship used by the Dominion for fleet engagements during the 2370s. History A group of these warships formed part of the first wave of Dominion ships to pass through the Bajoran wormhole, following their annexation of the Cardassian Union in 2373. ( ) Gul Dukat would be command one of these vessels during his year-long reign as leader of Cardassia. ( ) Its first notable appearance in battle against the Federation was at the outbreak of the Dominion War in late 2373, where it was the served as a capitol ship of the combined Dominion and Cardassian fleet. ( ) Technical data The Jem'Hadar battle cruiser was equipped with both directed energy weapons and torpedos in its arsenal. :While never stated on screen or script, these ships were potentially armed with phased polaron beams or disruptors. The forward torpedo launcher was the primary utilized in a majority of engagements with the Federation during the Dominion War. ( ) This torpedo launcher was capable of firing multiple bursts in a single volley. ( ) They were also equipped with a forward beam emitter. ( ) Image:Jem'Hadar battle cruiser fires on the Defiant.jpg|Firing beam weapon Image:Dominion fires.jpg|Forward torpedo launcher During the initial invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, these vessels were individually supported by a cluster of Jem'Hadar fighters. ( ) A single vessel of this class was perceived by the crew of Deep Space 9 as a potential threat after targeting the station in mid-2373. ( ) Ships of the class * Unnamed Jem'Hadar battle cruisers ** Dukat's battle cruiser Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * (all appearances on LCARS display) ** ** ** Background Model Some slight visual differences exist between studio model cruiser that appeared in "By Inferno's Light", and the CGI cruiser that later appeared in "Call to Arms". Despite these differences, namely the angle of the nacelles in relation to the hull, the two designs were, in actuality, intended to be the same ship Confirmation of this was explained by DS9 Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes at alt.tv.star-trek.ds9. There, Stipes would further clarify that, "there are differences that come from changes in the CGI model to make it match the physical model. Remember, the CGI work for these shows were done by different companies at different times." For further analysis, see the "external link" listed below. Designation The designation of this class was identified verbally in "Ties of Blood and Water" as a "battleship", as well as in the script for "Call to Arms", however, this designation was evidently superseded by the Jem'Hadar battleship that later appeared in , which also shared the same nomenclature. According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, this class is referred to, simply as a "warship," a term that also appeared in an okudagram taken from the Encyclopedia, which appeared in several episodes. The designation of "battle cruiser", as used here, was the name described in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Unknown; Gamma Quadrant * Accommodation: 2500 plus flight crew, and troops (est.) * Power Plant: One and possibly two M/A warp system; two or more impulse system * Length: 639.75 meters * Beam: 568.44 meters * Draft: 204.97 meters * Mass: 4,215,000 metric tons * Armaments: 6 or more phased polaron beam weapons * Speed: Warp 9.6 (observed) While the Technical Manual itself is not canon, it is a Memory Alpha permitted resource. External link * Category:Dominion starship classes de:Jem'Hadar-Schlachtkreuzer nl:Jem'Hadar kruiser